Timers which countdown from a predetermined amount of time and indicate either visually or with sound that the predetermined amount of time has elapsed are well known. However, there is a need for a single timer which can remind a user to perform two or more different tasks, where each task may be required at the expiration of different time intervals, and which the user can use to readily check to determine how much time is remaining before each of the two or more are to be performed.
A field in which timers could be used to remind the user to perform a number of routine maintenance tasks is in the maintenance of a humidifier for a humidor. Humidifiers are used within cigar humidors to maintain an acceptable humidity within the humidor to keep fresh and moist the cigars that are stored in the humidor. The timely addition of water is a task which easily can be forgotten.
Special care solutions, typically made from a combination of distilled water and propylene glycol, are also recommended to be added to humidors on regular intervals that are several months apart. A need to apply a special care solution, due to the long intervals between application of the solution, is a task which is also easily forgotten.